grandview_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Navan
Overview Navan is a Sophomore transfer student majoring in Biochemical and Biophysical Sciences. Despite being a full-blooded Nymph he is quite weak and is considered on of the weakest in his tribe. Appearance Tall 6’4” boi with olive green skin and long black hair that's more often than not pulled back in a man bun. He has black sclera with white pupils. Well muscled from manual labor and usually wears khaki cargo shorts and neutral colored polos because he doesn't know how to dress himself. You will literally never find him in pants. Cargo shorts only. Probably in either crocs or jesus sandals…(Someone please save him). Tbh he’s kinda scary looking until you look at what he’s wearing then….. Jury's out. Personality Perpetually in a state of confusion and is prone to misunderstandings due to his lack of background knowledge of other culture. People commonly mistake him for a frat boy but he’s actually just really bad at dressing himself and is really soft and kind. Quite loyal to his friends. Has a very strong moral compass and will stand by ideals no matter what but is a very open minded individual. He likes spending time surrounded by nature so he’s often found outside either on the grass soaking in the sunlight or under a tree fast asleep. Always has 50 bottles of water that he somehow drinks all of by the end of the day because HYDRATION IS IMPORTANT!!! Powers * Green Thumb- He isn't very powerful so he can only help small plants grow faster currently but as he grows older he will be able to manipulate plants to his will. * Healing- Can only heal small wounds. Anything serious or life threatening is out of his league. * Sleeping Beauty Comas- He tends to fall into comas for extended periods of time if allowed to sleep for too long. Longest coma time so far: one week. Sexuality Everyone???? Nobody???? He doesn't actually know what sexuality even is?????? Sexuality doesn't exist in the tribe because sex is freely given or withheld and is seen as a part of their culture rather than part of their individual identities Background Grew up in an isolated swamp village so he doesn’t really know how memes or culture at all but he’s trying!!!! The swamp village was a native American styled tribe called the Ito Tribe with a village chief and elders. In his village the children are raised by all the adults so there’s never a lack of love. Decided to leave the swamp because he wanted to see what the world was actually like instead of just hearing stories from travelers who visit. Perpetually in a state of confusion. Can't dress himself beausec in his swamp they only wore the bare minimum so he’s not used to so many coverings. In the tribe sex was very casual so everyone had sex with everyone. Sex doesn't carry the same stigma it does in more developed areas. Because of this sexual culture most of the time it was hard for mothers to know who the father was due to their multitude of partners. Due to this lineage and power in the tribe was matrilineal. This also caused the tribe to adapt to a communal raising system. All the elders and adults in the tribe raised the children of the tribe equally and loved them the same. This resulted in everyone in the tribe being the children's parents despite the knowledge of the birth mother. This also resulted in the tribe having no orphans because even if someone’s mother died they wouldn’t be considered an orphan because they were “a child of the tribe”. Navan is also a vegan due to his limited access to meat and animal products due to nymphs pacifist culture. The tribe does have established trade routes with other races and tribes but they refuse to trade meat or skins. Misc * He absorbs water through his skin like a frog and likes humid climates. * He’s always drinking water because he gets dehydrated when the air is dry. * Despite his impressive looking major Navan is an idiot.